In Love With a Monster
by Neroku
Summary: Skaikru. A gang that fights for survival in a harsh reality that only a few of the worlds population have the misfortune to see - and even fewer have the misfortune of living it. Bellamy is their cold and ruthless leader that cares only for Octava, but tolerates all orphans that find their way into his band of misfits. That is, until the day that a John Murphy shows up half dead.


No matter how many times he ran the scenario through his head he couldn't figure out where it all went wrong. It should all have worked out, nothing should have happened. But something _had_ happened. Something that left him standing there, staring at his beloved gun that was resting in his hands, frantically searching his mind for a solution. For a way _out._ But he just _couldn't find one._

"It's time to choose, Blake." No. No, he wasn't ready. He couldn't do this. It was too much, even for someone like him.

"Who will live and who will die?" His hands were shaking as soft brown eyes finally left the gun in favor of gazing at the two victims in front of him. No, not victims. They were his friends. His companions. His family. His everything. Bellamy found himself staring at the slumped figure to the left. She was still knocked out from the blow to the head that she had received while trying to escape. As his eyes lingered on her still form he knew for sure that he couldn't shoot her. They may not be related by blood but he still saw her as his sister and he knew for sure that Octavia felt the same towards him. Never in a thousand years would he be able to break that bond.

Bellamy's eyes drifted over to the right until they landed on the teen still struggling against his chains while spitting out insults, threats and curses through clenched teeth. The harsh words were not directed at Bellamy, but rather the sick man behind the tanned youth.

Could he really take the life of the abnormal pale kid in order to save Octavia's? If anyone had asked Bellamy that question six months ago the answer would have been yes, without even a hint of hesitation, but now he wasn't so sure. No matter what the teen had done there was just no way that he could kill him. But this was _his sister's_ life on the line! He couldn't just let her die for their mistakes. She had nothing to do with any of this.

The hands holding the gun shook even worse as they slowly rose to point the barrel at the boy. Murphy stilled instantly, his mouth slightly ajar as he stopped in the middle of one of his insults, and stared up at Bellamy. The steel blue orbs were not filled with hatred, betrayal, or any kind of malice as Bellamy had thought they would. No, they were as soft as they tended to be lately whenever their eyes met.

Cage let out a crazed laugh from behind Bellamy as he saw whom the gun was aimed at. "I told you that no one would ever care for you. Who would ever love a monster like you, hm?" Something akin to hurt flashed through Murphy's eyes, but he never broke the stare he had with Bellamy.

"Tell me, my little monster, how does it feel when the person you would take a bullet for is the one behind the trigger?" Murphy gave a tiny smile as he gazed over at Octavia, a smile that only stretched further when his eyes returned to the older Blake's soft brow ones.

"I would shoot me too." A single tear found its way down a pale cheek and Bellamy felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. It was never meant to come down to this. He never wanted to see Murphy's tears, let alone cause them. Why did it always have to end up in tears?

"Bellamy?" Octavia groaned as she came to and her eyes instantly found her brother standing before her. She frowned when she spotted the gun in his hands, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"What are you-" Her hazy eyes followed the aim and she froze when they met with a pair of steel blue.

"Murphy?" The sarcastic teen gave her a weak smile, causing him to look even more miserable than he did before with his eyes overflowing with uncharacteristic tears. She broke the gaze in favor of glaring at her brother, who was still aiming the gun at the pale boy beside her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Octavia growled but her brother's eyes stayed trained on Murphy. She was about to get up to knock some sense into him but the bonds held her to the chair beneath her and prevented her from unleashing the rage physically. "Bellamy!"

He finally looked over at her, his eyes not giving anything away, but the damned gun was still pointed at her friend. "It will be alright, O. Just look away for a sec, alright? Can you do that for me?" He smiled but the tears could be heard in his voice. Bellamy was breaking and it was painfully clear to see - the strong, merciless mafia boss was breaking down and he could do nothing to hide it. Octavia shook her head, ready to lash out at him but his attention were already back at Murphy.

"Who would ever love a monster like you?" Bellamy repeated the previously spoken words with a monotone voice. The smile on Murphy's face faltered but the gaze didn't waver as he stared up at the older, avoiding to look at the black metal held in tanned hands. Bellamy forced his finger to begin to pull at the trigger and he gave a heartbreaking smile towards the youth sitting on his knees before him, waiting for the older man to end his life.

"I would. Until the end of time." For the first time since he met the boy, Bellamy witnessed first hand how beautiful Murphy's real smile was.

A gunshot echoed through the warehouse.

"You are my monster." Bellamy whispered into the air, the picture of a beaming Murphy forever engraved in his mind.

* * *

Sooo... This is actually meant to be a multi chapter story so dont worry if it's confusing. I really like this pairing and it would be an understatement to say that I'm disappointed at how few Murphamy stories there are here. Long story short; I decided to make my own and hope that more writers fall in love with them. But yeah, I said that this is supposed to be a multi chapter but I decided to write it like this so that I can leave it as it is if I should feel like I don't have time to write or if it's poorly received by you guys.

I can give you a hint though as to what I have planned if I ever continue! We will go back six months and see how this all came to be from the beginning as well as getting an ending that actually tells us what happened. This is a quick summary of what you'll get to see if I feel like this story is worth writing so please, let me know if it's any good!


End file.
